


Together For Every Song

by Tobalerone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Extremely Short Drabbles, Fluff, Implied Murder, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Unhealthy Relationships, M/M, Non magic AU, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Song-Based, implied Ginny/Harry, unrelated one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobalerone/pseuds/Tobalerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tomarry and Harrymort drabbles. Each Drabble is based on a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MaMa- My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [iPod Shuffle Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296339) by [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit). 



**_  
_**

 

It was official. Harry Potter was going to hell.

The war had changed him, Voldemort had changed him.

To be more accurate, Voldemort had consumed him; he had devoured him as surely as a fire devours wood.

His every waking moment was a lie; a lie to feed the flame, to fan the obsession.

_Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…_

Oh, how his mother would balk at what her son had become.


	2. Viva La Vida – Coldplay

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

Rotting away in a cell in Azkaban, Voldemort couldn't help but to reflect, and think back to all he'd used to have.

He'd been Lord Voldemort: A king amongst purebloods, a God amongst wizards. He'd been on the fast track to ruling the world.

Now, he was but a shadow of his former glory. A husk of withered power; the king of fallen kings.

The lowest of the low, he could only watch as those who'd once revered him now scorned him.

Of course, Potter, as always, had to be the exception.

But how could he complain, when the boy's mere touch was enough to give the demoted lord a taste of what he'd lost?


	3. Love Me Dead— Ludo

If Harry were to think on it, he’d realize his relationship with the Dark Lord was not loving. Rather, it was a crude, animalistic desire that defined their relationship.

For as much as the two undoubtedly loved each other, they hated each other just as fiercely.

It was toxic; cancerous.

The constant push-pull of their interactions drained the both of them; wore them down until they were fraying at the seams.  

Certainly, they would be the death of each other.

Yet they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic At The Disco

People were crude and obnoxious— pigs who couldn't keep their mouths shut and their thoughts to themselves.

Completely without class or subtlety.

But, admittedly, not completely without their uses.

As he told the guests off for gossiping so openly and rudely about Ms. Weasley, Tom felt his mind race with ways to use this new development to his advantage.

It was about time that Harry realized that that bitch wasn't good enough for him.

And what better day to learn than on his wedding day?


	5. Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked – Cage The Elephant

Harry threw his head back, an obscene moan spilling from his lips with each thrust of the man’s hips.

The man, Tom Riddle, had him pushed against a dirty alley wall. What they were doing was sinful; it was downright filthy. But that didn’t stop Tom from burying his cock in Harry’s ass, and that didn’t stop Harry from letting him.

They’d known each other for a grand total of five minutes. It was wrong to be locked so intimately with a stranger, Harry knew. It made his gut churn in guilt, even as it excited him.

Yet he’d needed the money, and Tom had, apparently, needed him.

So what if that made Harry a whore? He had bills to pay, just like everyone else.


	6. The Horror Of Our Love – Ludo

Tom Riddle was obsessed. He was completely and utterly enthralled.

He watched Harry Potter hungrily, possessively. With each day that passed, Tom’s infatuation grew—and so did his desire to devour Harry, to become one with him.

Some nights, he’d find himself looming over Harry’s bed, unable to recall how he’d gotten there. He’d stay, regardless of foggy memory, because seeing Harry defenseless and vulnerable aroused him like nothing else.

Harry was beautiful when he slept, helpless and unaware.

It made Tom wonder how beautiful he’d be, preserved in death. Fingering the edge of his knife, spotless despite the many throats it’d slit, Tom wondered if he should find out.


	7. First Date—Blink 182

Tom Riddle always knew what to say, and when to say it. He understood other people, and he understood how to manipulate other people to get what he wanted.

He was well-kept and well-mannered—poised and unrufflable.

Unless, of course, Harry Potter was involved.

Fixing the collar of his dress shirt for the umpteenth time, it was all Tom could do to repress a frustrated, embarrassed sigh.

He couldn't believe he was getting so worked up over a date.

Though, to be fair, it wasn't just  _any_ date; it was his first date with Harry Potter. And with Harry Potter, things were bound to go wrong.

Tom couldn't wait.


	8. Creep – Radiohead

If there was one thing everyone at Wool’s Orphanage could agree on, it was that Tom Riddle was weird. Creepy. A freak.

He wasn’t like the rest of the children; he didn’t belong.

So the fact he’d managed to make a friend came as a shock to everyone—even Tom!

The children speculated. The staff speculated. All of Wool’s Orphanage pondered this anomaly.

In the end, it was decided that Harry Potter must be a creep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter will be posted every day. One per day.  
> I don't own Harry Potter, or the songs.


End file.
